


Growing Up Is Hard

by Daggerella



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daggerella/pseuds/Daggerella
Summary: Rolleigns yaoi fic. That's right, you heard me correctly. If you don't know what yaoi is, go look it up and then read this. If you do know, then you've probably already skipped this intro and started reading. Either way, this story features a young Seth Rollins (a 17-year old junior in high school) and a slightly older Roman Reigns (22, and a college football player). Enjoy!***the first 9 chapters this work were originally posted on ff.net in 2013. as of 11/16/2019, this work is still in progress***
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Roman was most of the way home when he got the call. He picked up his phone and looked at the screen, and a smile crossed his face. Of course it was Seth. He always got so excited when Roman would come home from college because it meant he got to see him again. Roman chuckled to himself. That boy was always so eager. He answered it, his voice calm and knowing. "Hi Sethie, yes, I'm almost there."

Seth's heart jumped at the sound of his name flowing from Roman's mouth. He had been calling him that since Seth was a little kid, but now that Ro was also older and had blossomed into an impossibly gorgeous young man with a deep, powerful voice, everything he said sounded like warm honey: sweet and thick. "ROMIE!" Seth excitedly shouted into the phone, "Are you here yet?"

Roman winced and held the phone away from his ear. When he brought it back, he said, "Ok, two things: one, how many times do I have to tell you, DON'T call me Romie, and two, if you had actually listened, you would have heard me say I'm almost there already."

Sheesh, Roman thought to himself. This kid. Never seen anybody get worked up like him.

Seth giggled, his still-childlike voice not yet having gained a more masculine timbre. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy you're here...well, that you're coming...uhm, I mean...you know what I mean," he trailed off awkwardly. "I'm just...I'll try to remember...Roman." He giggled again, sighing.

"So was that all you wanted to talk to me for? I'm kinda driving right now," Ro said somewhat impatiently.

"Uhhh...yeah, I guess," Seth answered, suddenly realizing he didn't know what else to say. At least not anything he could say out loud, anyway.

"I'll come over to see you after I get home and have a chance to get situated a bit, ok? Should be there in about an hour." Ro said, trying to wrap things up.

"Oh...ok." Seth replied, a touch of melancholy in his voice. "I guess I'll just...hang around until you have time."

Roman rolled his eyes, smiling. He knew this game. "Sethie, what have I told you about being patient?"

Seth sighed. "Good things come to those who wait, I know. But..."

"But what?" Roman asked.

"Well...how come I can't call you Romie, but you still get to call me Sethie?"

Ro chuckled. "Because you're the little one."

"I AM NOT LITTLE!" Seth shouted, his shrill whine threatening to tear Romans eardrum.

"Ok, geez," Roman replied, "I guess you're not little anymore, are you? Well, you'll always be little Sethie to me, so I guess you just have to deal with it. Look, I'll talk to you when I get home. I gotta go."

"Ok...I'll be waiting," Seth said, his voice tinged with hope. "Bye...Roman."

"Later, kiddo," Ro replied, hanging up but still smiling. As much as it would kill him to admit it, he loved knowing there was someone who was always happy to see him. He loved college life, but sometimes with all the classes, athletics, and meeting new people, he found himself wishing for the familiar comforts of home. He was really glad to be coming back for winter break so he could relax and get some much-needed rest, even if he still had to go back early for more grueling football practice. He knew Seth would be turning himself inside out waiting for him, but he was tired and sore and really needed to shower first. He just needed to get home and then he'd figure it out from there.

Seth sat staring at the phone for a few moments after hanging up. His heart sank when Roman called him little, and he was embarrassed that he wasn't able to hold back a temper tantrum, which just served to prove Ro's point even more. He walked over to the full-length mirror in his bedroom, appraising himself. He ran his hand under his shirt, touching his abs and lifting it up.

Granted, he was a bit more muscular now, since he had been secretly lifting weights over the last couple of months in an attempt to look more like a man and less like a slightly boyish-looking girl, but thanks to a raging teenage metabolism, he couldn't put weight on to save his life. Instead of a thick, defined six-pack and bulging muscles like Roman's, Seth's body was lithe and small, his abdomen sleek and smooth, with just a line down the middle defining the underlying musculature.

His hips were still narrow, but thanks to his burgeoning obsession with doing squats, his backside was becoming more rounded and firm. Even so, he still thought it looked like a girl's butt, and apparently the other kids at school did too, because he was getting teased about it constantly. It seemed like no matter what he did to try to be more like what he thought a man was supposed to be, he still couldn't gain the respect of his peers, or apparently Roman either.

He walked back to his bed and flopped dramatically onto it, falling back onto a pile of stuffed animals. He grabbed one and looked at it. It was a black cat, one that Roman had won for him at a carnival some years ago. There was no doubting the fact that Ro spoiled him, and Seth always ate it up. He loved feeling like he was special to someone, especially since it happened to be a guy like Roman. He was everything Seth wanted to be but knew he wasn't: tall, rugged, commanding. So perfect. Seth closed his eyes and hugged the stuffed kitten tightly, as though he was trying to squeeze some more of those good feelings out of it.

He looked at the clock. An hour. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sit there doing nothing for that long. Romans house wasn't that far away, and he knew it would take precisely 25 minutes to walk there, and he figured if he went slow he could stretch it out a bit more. He jumped up off the bed and grabbed his coat, heading downstairs.

He paused at the front door. "Gram, I'm leaving for a while," he called out, waiting for a response with his hand on the doorknob.

"Oh, going to welcome Roman home, are you?" came the reply from the direction of the kitchen.

"Yeah," he answered. "I'm too excited to sit around waiting, so I'm just gonna walk there."

"Ok then," his grandmother's voice replied. "Tell him I said hello."

"Will do," Seth said cheerily, already halfway out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

As Seth walked out into the chilly December air, he shivered slightly, pulling up the collar on his coat to keep warm. It was then he noticed that he had forgotten to change out of his school uniform. In all his excitement to finally get to see Roman, he had come straight home to call him, then left pretty much immediately afterward without so much as a thought about what he looked like.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hair elastic, pulling his scruffy dark hair back into a small ponytail. He had been growing it out for the past few months, despite constant protest from his grandmother. In her mind, all of his problems would be easily solved by him just getting a proper haircut and a job. She knew he idolized Roman, but with Seth's much smaller frame, there was no way he would ever excel at football, so she tried to keep him more grounded in reality. Unfortunately, most of the time it ended up sounding like criticism, the words cutting Seth deeply. He sighed, his breath forming an icy cloud that blew past him as he walked, his gait a bit faster than he wanted due to the cold.

Seth found himself slipping into a daydream as he continued on, his mind turning yet again to thoughts of what Roman might have been up to during the last few months at school. He knew that outside of classes and studying, a lot of the older boy's time was usually spent at football practice and in the gym. Seth wondered if there was going to be an obvious difference between what he looked like now compared to the last time they saw each other, late that summer. He felt a rush of sudden heat envelop him as his brain conjured up an image of Roman showering after a workout, water cascading down over inky black hair that was just starting to reach past his shoulders. As he leisurely slid his soapy hands all over, he turned around just in time for Seth to see him closing his fingers around the thick, half-hard piece of meat that hung pendulously between his legs, stroking it slowly.

As the fantasy began to gradually take shape, a dreamy smile drifted across the younger boy's face. He wondered what Roman thought about when he touched himself there, and if anyone else had been touching it while he was away. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy when he thought about all the girls who were probably vying for the attention of the young Samoan stud, but he tried his hardest to stuff that thought away for the time being. All he wanted right then was to be wrapped up in one of those tight, affectionate hugs that Roman always had waiting for him whenever they saw each other after an extended absence. He just knew that all of his worries would be quelled when he felt those powerful arms encircling him once again, ensuring him that all was indeed right with the world.

Just then, Seth rounded a corner, cutting down an alleyway between two buildings. Lost in thought, he didn't even notice when a foot kicked out from behind a dumpster as he walked past, knocking him quickly out of his reverie and into the dirt. He landed face-first, the cold ground grating some of the skin off of his chin as his body pitched awkwardly forward. Tears began to sting his eyes as he tried to collect himself, pushing up off the ground in an attempt to stand back up.

"Aww, did the poor little baby fall down?" a raspy voice chided from behind his back. "Maybe you should just stay down, then."

Seth turned his head to look his assailant in the eye, but he was shoved back down by a kick to the shoulders. He didn't need to look, anyway...he knew exactly who that voice belonged to. He felt an all-too-familiar pang of sickening apprehension as he mentally braced himself for what was about to happen. "What do you want?" Seth asked, trying hard not to let his voice waver.

A menacing chuckle echoed off the walls of the narrow corridor, shaking Seth to the core. "Come on now, don't act like you're not happy to see me."

A boot came down on the back of Seth's neck, pinning him to the ground as he felt hands rifling through his coat pockets. "I don't have any money," he whined, annoyed at the intrusion.

"Well, that's too bad," the voice replied. "Because now I'm gonna have to find something else worth taking."

Seth was roughly kicked over onto his back, and through the haze of dust, he finally saw the pair of icy blue eyes he knew would be glaring back at him. "I don't have anything," Seth implored, propping himself up on his elbow as his other hand reached up to touch his scuffed face. When he pulled it back, the sight of fresh blood startled him and he gasped in shock. "Please...just...leave me alone."

The other boy laughed, a bitter sound, full of malice. He pulled back the hood of his black sweatshirt, revealing a head of tousled, gingery hair that hung haphazardly down over his forehead. Crouching down suddenly, he grabbed Seth by the lapels of his jacket and yanked him up onto his feet. He then shoved him backwards, slamming him against the brick wall and holding him there, forearm pressed against his throat.

Seth's eyes widened in terror, a whimper escaping his constricted windpipe as he stared into the wild eyes of his aggressor. For a long moment there were only the sounds of harsh breathing and the helpless shuffling of Seth's feet in the dirt. Seth couldn't help but notice how the other boy's gaze flicked back and forth between his eyes and his lips as he kept him trapped, as though he was trying to decide what to do next.

He finally moved, his free hand wandering down Seth's chest and into the front pockets of his trousers, feeling around for hidden valuables. When he went to pull it out, it brushed against Seth's stiffening member through the lining, eliciting another pleading whimper.

"You know, it's too bad you have this," he said, gripping it tightly and squeezing until it throbbed in his hand. "I mean, if you just had a nice wet pussy instead of this cock, you'd make a pretty hot girl." His lip curled as he smirked, obviously full of himself.

"I'm not a girl," Seth snarled back, squirming in his grasp. His eyes welled with tears of embarrassment as he felt the thumping of his own heartbeat between his legs. He tried to fight back, clawing at the hands that held him down, but he was no match for the older boy. He was quickly turned around and shoved face-first into the same wall as before, but this time the other's hips insistently ground against his rump, his fingers gripping the hair at the back of Seth's head.

"Go ahead, struggle," the raspy voice said, breath hot against Seth's ear. "Push that cute little girly ass back at me...do it...I dare you," he taunted, thrusting forward and pinning Seth flat against the wall.

Just as Seth started to resist against the force holding him down, a voice from the end of the alley called out, startling them both. "Yo, D- are we goin', or what?"

"Shit," he grumbled in frustration, just barely above a whisper. "This isn't over."

He backed up abruptly, letting go of his hold. Seth coughed and sputtered, clutching his neck protectively, but didn't dare move otherwise. "Yeah, yeah," he answered. "Just shakin' this little punk down for his lunch money. Y'know, business as usual." He dusted himself off, then headed down the alleyway in the direction of his crew, who were waiting there watching with odd interest.

"I don't know why you bother...that kid never has any money anyway," one of the kids said to him as he caught up with his pack of fellow delinquents.

"Yeah, but you never know," he answered, looking back in Seth's direction. "One of these days he might have something I really want."


	3. Chapter 3

Seth waited until D and the ragged-looking group of boys had rounded the corner and disappeared from view before making his escape, pent-up adrenaline coursing throughout his body as he sprinted the rest of the way to Roman's house. He probably didn't need to flee quite so quickly, but by that point he just wanted to be as far away from that alley as possible.

When he finally made it there, he scrambled up the porch steps and flung the door open, yelling a rushed greeting to Ro's mother as he scaled the stairs to the second floor. She paused her vacuuming long enough to yell after him, "He's still in the shower, but...oh, never mind, you just make yourself at home, dear," as he shot past her.

Heading down the hallway, Seth heard the sound of running water, and as he moved closer, he could see a humid cloud rolling out through the crack in the bathroom door.

A pulse flashed through Seth's body, dropping his stomach into his feet like he was on a roller coaster. That's him- He's really here, he thought to himself, creeping up to the small opening and peeking in.

Through the steam, Seth got an unexpected eyeful, catching Roman in profile as he stood under the jets of hot water, letting it beat down on his shoulders. His silhouette was partially obscured by the textured glass of the shower door, but there was a certain part of him that was unmistakably present, even through the distortion. He took a step back and it moved with him, swaying heavily.

Seth's knees buckled as the roller coaster took another sudden drop. He turned away from the door and gasped for air, feeling lightheaded.

Oh my god, that was his...but it was so...oh my GOD.

He felt an odd trickle down his face, and the next thing he knew, blood was dotting the floor in front of him as it poured from his nostril. He had a tendency toward nosebleeds, especially when he was stressed, but this was another type of stress altogether. He clamped a hand over his face and ran for Roman's room, closing the door behind him. Grabbing the tissue box that sat on the dresser, he hurriedly began jamming tissues into his nose to stop the bleeding as he looked himself over in the mirror.

It was only then that he realized how roughed up he had gotten during the alley encounter, and he winced when he saw the dark scrape on his chin from the fall, wisely thinking better of touching it with dirty hands. Instead, he used his sleeve to wipe off most of the dirt from his face and neck, and patted the dust from his hair. He was far from presentable, but it was too late to do anything about it. He removed his coat, leaving himself in his white button-up shirt and necktie. He briefly considered untucking it, but decided just to loosen the tie instead.

Looking around the room, Seth quickly spotted Roman's large duffel bag, which was laying open on the bed.

His clothes. His smell...

He knew he shouldn't touch anything that wasn't his, but his curiosity seemed to be guiding his hand toward it as he watched, unable to stop it. The next thing he knew, he was happily nuzzling a gray cashmere sweater, face pressed into the soft fabric as he breathed in the intoxicating combination of sharp-scented body wash, some kind of sporty cologne, and a lingering, heady musk that could only come from male sweat.

His sweat...

Seth put the sweater down, glancing over toward the door. He certainly didn't want to get caught, but the lure of the forbidden was too strong for him to resist. He held open the flaps of the bag, peering around inside until he saw exactly what his fevered little mind was hoping for. Heart thumping loudly in his chest, he reached in and pulled out a white jock, holding it up in front of him with shaky hands. The words Under Armour were emblazoned across the waistband in large black letters, and he noted immediately how large it was compared to his small hand.

He swallowed hard as he imagined what Ro might look like in such a revealing garment, even though he was somewhat confused by the leg straps. Since Seth had never been particularly athletic, he never had the occasion to wear or see anybody else wearing an athletic supporter, but that didn't stop his mind from considering several exciting possibilities of how one might work. He was just about to hold it up to his nose for a sniff when a familiar voice came from directly behind him, snapping him back to reality.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?"

Seth froze, dropping the jock back into the bag. He took a deep breath and spun around, expecting to see a look of disgust or disappointment, but he instead came face to face with freshly-showered Roman, clad only in a white towel that hung perilously low on his hips. He stood in the doorway, smiling warmly, arms crossed in front of him. "You never could control yourself," he said with a smirk.

He's soooo hot...so perfect. I...think I want him.

"ROMIEEEEE!" Seth squealed, ignoring his better judgement and launching himself across the room. He latched onto Roman mid-torso, and he was immediately grabbed tightly around his small waist and hiked up over a muscled shoulder, his legs flailing and kicking uselessly in the air.

"What did I tell you about that? Don't. Call me. ROMIE," Ro chastised, swatting Seth's rear end playfully to punctuate his message.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, ok? Put me down!" Seth pleaded, suddenly keenly aware of just how excited he was. His erection was trapped between his lower stomach and Roman's bare shoulder, and all this jostling was having a definite effect on his composure.

Oh god, please don't come...not right now...pleeeease...

"Alright then," Roman replied, leaning over and depositing the smaller boy carefully back onto his feet. "Now give me a real hug, twerp."

He held his arms out, waiting for Seth to come to him. Seth balked, trying desperately to hide his arousal. He closed his eyes and walked into Roman's bear hug, but with the height difference, Ro's crotch was directly in front of him, pressing into his stomach through the warm towel. He could feel every curve and outline distinctly even through two layers of terry cloth.

"I missed you, too," said Roman, hugging Seth even tighter.

Oh god it's gonna happen...

Seth tore himself away, forcing himself to look in the opposite direction. He took a few labored breaths and tried to refocus, but before he could act he was scooped up from behind and thrown onto the bed, landing sprawled out on his back. Roman leaped on top of him, tickling his sides and abdomen mercilessly. "What's your problem, anyway? Since when do you refuse a hug?" He dug into Seth harder, his hands worming their way up under his shirt as he continued his tickle assault. "Don't you like me?"

God, I'm gonna...noooo...

"FUCK yes," Seth grunted, his hips moving on their own as he passed the point of no return. He tensed up and shuddered, his release pulsing out as he instinctively hunched toward Roman's wandering hands. "Yes...don't stop..."


	4. Chapter 4

Once the wave of sensation had loosened its grip on Seth's body, he opened his eyes reluctantly, not at all sure about what to expect. He blinked a few times, the overhead light in the room suddenly seeming unbearably bright. Through his haze, he saw Roman, still leaning over him, a most peculiar look on his face.

"What was...did you just..." Roman blurted. Although unable at that moment to completely process what had just occurred in front of him, the second Seth turned his head and those dark, plaintive eyes met his, he knew. However, he still couldn't think quickly enough to stop the next thing that entered his mind from exiting directly out of his mouth. "DID you?!" he said again, his voice raised in disbelief.

Seth cringed, mortified. He immediately started to tear up, and covered his face with his hands to try to conceal it. "I'm sorry...I...oh god, I'm sooo sorry," he groaned, utterly disgusted with himself. He scrambled off the bed, awkwardly falling down in the process, then stood up and ran to the doorway. He paused for a brief moment and glanced back at a very confused Roman, who was still sitting on the bed in a towel that was now barely clinging to him.

In that moment Seth wanted to say so many things, but the only thing that came out was another "I'm sorry", his voice thick with emotion. He turned and ran, flying out of the house even faster than he came in. He didn't stop running until he was several blocks away, only finally slowing when his lungs began to burn and he felt like he was going to throw up.

He hadn't managed to outrun the utter humiliation of knowing what he did, however, and even worse, knowing Roman had seen the whole thing. A sudden wave of nausea hit and he doubled over, dry-heaving at the ground as he realized he was never going to be able to look Roman in the eye again.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Roman paced the floor in his room, trying to figure out what to do.

He saw Seth's coat hanging on the bedpost and a pang of guilt seized his chest.

I have to go get him, he thought. He looked out the window to see the beginnings of sleet bouncing off the sill. He's out there somewhere, and he's probably cold.

Roman quickly got dressed and rushed out of the house, hoping to catch Seth before he got too far. Unfortunately he didn't know which way he went, so he started by tracing the route Seth usually took to and from his house in his car, scanning the roadside for any sign of the younger boy.

As he drove, his mind kept replaying the incident over and over as he tried to somehow make sense of it. At first he assumed it had simply been a rather unfortunate physical response to stimulation; after all, he himself had gone through puberty not that many years earlier and remembered how easily he would have been stimulated at that age by the slightest provocation. Poor kid...probably needs to get laid, he thought to himself, chuckling inwardly.

No matter how hard Roman tried to rationalize it though, he couldn't shake the thought of Seth moaning and trembling, back arched in surrender as he climaxed beneath him. Ro had had his share of sexual experiences with girls, but never had he made someone come that easily...or that beautifully. The more he thought about it, the more the image burned itself indelibly into his mind.

Those fucking puppy-dog eyes...

"Stop it," he said aloud, trying to cease his train of thought.

It throbbed against my hand. I felt it...

"STOP it."

Could he really...want me...like that?

"STOP IT!" he growled, smacking himself in the forehead with the heel of his hand. "You're not a fucking pervert...just stop."

Just then, he drove past Seth's house and realized he wasn't home. He sighed heavily as he turned around and started to drive back along the same route, assuming he wasn't going to find him. Much to his surprise, after only a few minutes he came upon a stooped figure shuffling along the roadside, going in the opposite direction.

That little shit. He hid from me when I drove by the first time.

Roman screeched to a halt next to Seth and rolled down the car window. He was going to ask if he wanted a ride, but as soon as he saw him with ice-crusted hair and chattering teeth, he threw the vehicle in park and got out, running over to Seth's aid. Without a word, he gathered the younger boy up in his arms and put him gently into the passenger seat, then ran back to the driver's side, jumped in, and peeled out, the rear end of the car fish-tailing down the street as he raced back to his house.

As he drove, Roman kept looking over at Seth, trying to assess the damage. He reached over and squeezed Seth's thigh, asking, "Hey, you ok? Stay with me here."

With freezing hands, Seth grabbed Roman's hand and shoved it away. "You d-d-didn't...h-h-h-have t-to.." he stuttered, attempting to protest even though he was shivering badly and nearly hypothermic.

"Sethie, shush," Roman interrupted, taking Seth's icy hand into his own to warm it. "We'll talk about it later. But right now, you're gonna let me take care of you. Ok?"

Seth nodded and let his head fall back against the seat, exhausted. "K...Romie," he mumbled before slipping into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth awoke some time later, confused and disoriented by his surroundings. He saw nothing but white when he opened his eyes, but after a moment he realized that he was curled up under a lofty down comforter of the same color that was completely covering his head. He yawned and pushed the covers back, and a shiver ran through him when the colder air met his skin.

"Hey now, you stay under there...your temperature isn't quite back up to normal yet," a voice said from across the room. Seth rubbed his eyes, still not entirely sure of where he was, but when his vision finally started to clear up he saw Roman in the doorway holding a tray of steaming hot tea. "I thought this might snap you out of it...I know how you love this smell," he said with a smile.

Seth rubbed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Mmm, green tea...you remembered."

"Of course I did," Roman replied, setting the tray down and pouring a cup for each of them. "I know everything about you," he said, holding a fragrant mug out and motioning for Seth to take it.

Reaching out with shaky hands, Seth took it from him, being careful not to spill it. "But we haven't had a tea party since I was a little kid...and I thought you only did that because I wanted to," he said, smirking over the rim of the teacup.

"I did...at first," Roman answered, sitting down on the edge of the bed and tucking the covers around the younger boy a bit tighter. "But seeing you so happy made me happy...and, I don't know, after what happened, I guess I realized I can't take seeing you unhappy."

"After what- ...oh," Seth started to ask, but cut himself off when his memory came back to him with a jolt. His cheeks flushed and he looked away, ashamed. "I'm sorry. I'm so awful. I don't deserve this."

"Hey...shhh...stop it," Roman interrupted, shaking his finger at Seth in admonishment. "I'm here. You don't need to worry about anything." He leaned forward and wrapped Seth up in a warm hug, sighing in relief. "Just let me take care of whatever you need, ok?"

Seth gulped, his heart suddenly thumping loudly in his ears. "Uhm...ok."

Whoa. He's squeezing pretty hard.

Pulling back, Ro looked at Seth again, eyes zeroing in on his mouth. He tilted his chin up with a fingertip and leaned in close. "Oh- that reminds me...there's something I've been wanting to ask you," he said, his voice becoming hushed as his lips came even closer.

Wait...he's not gonna...

"What happened to your face?" Roman inquired, squinting and cocking his head to the side to examine the scrape on Seth's chin. "You didn't get that from being out in the cold. I noticed it before...when you were...uh...earlier," he said, silently cursing himself for bringing it up again.

Another jolt shot through Seth's body as he recalled the incident in question. There was no way he was going to tell Roman about D and the things he had been doing. And he definitely wasn't going to tell him the things D had been saying he wanted to do. The whole thing was beyond humiliating, and the last thing Seth wanted was for Roman to find out he was being relentlessly harassed because of his apparent lack of manliness.

"I'm fine. It's nothing," Seth replied, reflexively pushing Ro's hand away and taking another sip of tea.

Roman looked unconvinced. "How's school going? Everything ok there?" he asked, probing for more information.

"I said, it's fine. School's fine. Everything's just fine, alright? Jeez..." Seth snapped back at him, annoyed that he was so close to the truth so quickly. He was also shaking a bit more than before, but now more from nervousness than the temperature. "I think I'm gonna go back under here for a while, if that's ok," he said, pulling up on the edge of the comforter and setting his cup on the bedside table. "I'm still cold."

"Well, it's pretty late, and...uh...you're kinda in my bed, soooo..." Ro hinted vaguely.

Seth yanked the covers back over his head and said in a small voice, "Sooo...what?" His heart thrummed as he waited anxiously for a response.

Please don't get in here...Please don't get in here...Please get in here...

"So, you're still cold, and I've got plenty of body heat to spare. Shove over," Roman said, whipping his shirt off over his head and flinging it somewhere behind him, leaving himself clad only in a pair of loose sweatpants. He crawled under the covers, keeping the comforter up over their heads, and settled in next to Seth, who was curled up in a ball with his eyes squeezed shut.

"What's the matter? Hey, look at me," Ro said, running a hand through the other's wavy hair. "Are you ok with me being in here? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"No, it's just that-" Seth began to respond, his eyes opening to see Roman leaning over him with a concerned look on his face. "I don't want to...well, you know...what happened before. You're gonna end up thinking I'm some kind of pervert."

Roman chuckled. "Why, just because you came in front of me?"

More like I came because of you...

Seth's face reddened. "Uhm...yeah. That. I'm so ashamed."

"Well...if that makes you a pervert, then I must be an even bigger pervert," Ro said, pulling Seth over onto his back and leaning in even closer. "Because I want to see it again." He brought his head down and kissed the younger boy languidly, running a large hand up underneath the t-shirt Seth was wearing and circling his finger over a small, pert nipple.

Whaa...oh my god, that's his tongue. It's in my mouth...

Ro pulled back slightly, planting a row of kisses up the side of Seth's neck. "But this time, I want it to be on purpose."


	6. Chapter 6

Roman gazed down at Seth after finally releasing him from the kiss, amused by the completely dazed expression he saw looking back at him. Seth blinked vacantly a few times, the fluttering of his dark eyelashes making him look even more doe-eyed than usual. He let out a breath as though he had been holding it the whole time, his mouth remaining open.

Ro gently brushed the hair out of Seth's face, his smile spreading into a grin. "You're so cute when you're turned on, you know that?" he commented affectionately, his hand sliding over to Seth's other nipple and pinching it.

"Aaaah...whh- whaddya- nngh..." Seth moaned, squirming. "You started it."

Roman smirked, his eyebrow raising. "Did not."

"Did too."

Grabbing Seth by the wrists, Roman pinned him down and shifted in between his legs, spreading them and rutting against the supple body beneath him. "Did not," he grunted, lips hungrily seeking out the other's and kissing him again. "But I'm gonna finish it."

Shit. This is bad...I really shouldn't be doing this...

Roman brought his hand down Seth's chest, fingers traveling lower to fondle his erect penis. He squeezed it and Seth gasped, moaning loudly. "Mmm, so good," he mewled, arching backward.

Aw man...I should really stop...so why am I still doing it?

His hand gripped tighter as he moved down and flicked his tongue over one of the stiff little nubs, drawing breathy sighs from Seth's mouth. Ro started to stroke him, continuing to lick and nibble on his hard nipples. "You like this?" the older boy asked, sucking one into his mouth and then releasing it, making Seth twitch and squeal loudly.

"Nnnhh...yeah," he responded, his legs parting further, hips rolling upward to push himself harder into Ro's fist.

Oh right...that's why...

Roman groaned, a hot pulse of arousal lighting him up from the inside out. He was intensely aware of the fact that the body he was exploring was technically the same sex as his own, but there was something about the younger boy's lithe frame that felt distinctly feminine as well. The combination both set him oddly at ease and excited him like nothing he had ever experienced before.

"I want to make you come," Roman husked out, moving up and shifting back in behind Seth to spoon him. He reached around and grasped onto Seth's twitching cock, stroking faster as he pressed his own eager erection against plump ass cheeks. He bit into Seth's shoulder, growling lustily. "Don't hold back this time, ok?"

Seth's only reply was to spread his legs wider and lean back against him, letting his top leg drape over Roman's hip. He slowly turned his head and looked back, cheeks flushed. "Damn...you look sexy," Ro muttered, burying his face into Seth's neck and holding him closer, working his hand rhythmically over the slippery head of the other boy's cock. "And you're already dripping wet. Are you really that close already?"

"Aaahh...haa...mmm," Seth huffed, his body starting to tremble again. "Sooo good...can't...help it."

Ro sucked on Seth's earlobe, moaning as he concentrated on making the hard-on in his hand pulse faster. He could also feel his own hardness straining to break free of the sweatpants that were holding it back, but he made no move to relieve it. Instead, he altered his grip slightly, twisting more on the upstroke and making Seth's trembling increase.

I can't believe this is happening...

"Haa...ha...yeah...yeah...don't st-"

Ooh...he's almost there...

Seth fell silent momentarily when his orgasm started, but his body went tight as a bowstring and a shudder rushed through him. "Fuck yes, Romieeee," he finally keened, his cock releasing a ropy jet of come that splattered all over his writhing abdomen.

Fuck yes, Sethie...

He continued to spurt for a few more seconds, his juice dripping down his throbbing shaft and dribbling over the back of Roman's hand as he panted and moaned. Ro noticed Seth was sweating, so he flipped the comforter down, exposing the upper half of their bodies to the cooler air. He brought his hand up between them and lapped at the creamy slick, sampling Seth's taste. "Hmm...tastes different," he commented offhand.

"Different from what? Is it bad or something?" Seth inquired curiously, watching him lick his lips.

"No, of course it's not bad, it's just...different. Kinda...sweeter."

"Sweeter? Sweeter than what?" Seth asked, confused but even more curious.

Roman laughed, amused by Seth's naïveté. "Than mine...I mean, it's not like I've ever had the chance to try anybody else's...until now, that is."

Seth's eyes grew wide and he gasped in shock. "You tasted your own?! Wasn't it gross?" he asked, grimacing.

It was precisely then that Roman was reminded of not only the age gap between them, but also the gap in life experience. He looked at his hand again, examining the gooey stream starting to run down his wrist. "Why don't you tell me? Try it. It won't kill you, I promise."

Seth crinkled up his nose as Ro brought his hand closer. "Nnnhh-nnh," he objected, shaking his head.

Roman rolled his eyes and smirked. "I bet I know how I can get you to try it," he said, catching a rivulet on his tongue as it slid down his arm while Seth watched, totally enraptured. Ro leaned over and planted a kiss on him, gradually opening up his lips and letting the fluid leak out between them.

Seth initially resisted, but once he finally began to taste his own essence, he realized it wasn't so bad after all. And the fact that it meant he got to kiss Roman again definitely helped too. It helped so much, in fact, that he ended up eagerly licking up every last trace of the taste from Ro's mouth and then grabbing his hand and lapping the rest of his load from it, sucking on each one of his fingers and moaning in greedy pleasure. "Wow. Now I wanna taste yours," he said once he was done, wiping the corner of his mouth with his own thumb and then sucking on it. His other hand shot out and grabbed the front of Roman's sweatpants, trying to pull them down.

"Whoa! Heyyy, hey, nonono..." Ro yelped in surprise, pulling Seth's arm away. "You don't need to try that."

Seth looked at him innocently. "Why not? Don't you want to come too? Come on, please..." he begged, running his hands up Roman's thighs.

You have no idea how badly I want to come right now...NO idea...

Roman squirmed, cupping his very hard dick in his hands to keep it away from Seth. He jumped up out of bed and yanked up his pants protectively, his breathing ragged. "Noooo, that's not going to happen tonight. You should really get some sleep. You've got school tomorrow."

Seth looked at the time and sighed, knowing Roman was right. He was already getting drowsy after coming down from his climax, and rather than arguing about it, he simply shrugged and said, "Ok, but you can't say I didn't offer."

You have no idea how badly I want to take you up on that...NO IDEA...

"Well...thanks. I appreciate it. Now you go to sleep. I'll be back in a minute." Roman watched as Seth snuggled into bed and closed his eyes, then he leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He then turned and crept out of the room, slinking silently down the hallway to the bathroom.

Once he was inside, he shut the door and leaned his back against it, running his hands through his hair. He looked down at his monstrous erection and laughed at the ridiculousness of it.

Fucking big dick. Pain in the ass is what it is...

He sighed in resignation, knowing what had to be done if he was ever going to be able to take a piss without standing on his head. He slid his hand down into his pants and pulled out his uncomfortably throbbing member, passing his thumb over the drooling slit and shivering with anticipation. A moan escaped him as he started to think about how good it felt rubbing himself against Seth's youthful, round ass, and as he started stroking in earnest, he fell into the fantasy of squeezing himself inside of that forbidden hole.

God, I wanna fuck that ass sooo bad...

His hand moved quicker up and down his shaft, veins bulging as the tension built up. He imagined Seth sitting on top of him, legs spread as the tiny orifice stretched to accept his thick pole. He bit his lip and stroked harder, not in any mood to further tease himself.

Wanna bury my cock all the way inside of him...

Roman started huffing as he worked himself up to the edge, pre-come dripping onto the floor between his feet.

Wanna just...explode soooo fucking hard...

Right on cue, his cock throbbed and he tensed up as his release shot out, landing halfway across the bathroom and then spraying the floor thoroughly in front of him. He let out a couple of choked-back moans while he rode it out, but otherwise tried to remain quiet.

Once he was done, he cleaned himself and the bathroom floor up, took a leak and padded back into his bedroom where he found Seth fast asleep. He slid back into bed and put his arms around the sleeping boy, kissing him on the top of his head. Seth woke up just long enough to roll over and latch onto Roman's midsection, looking up at him and mumbling, "Mmm...love you, Romie."

"Love you too, buddy."


	7. Chapter 7

Sethie...

Roman was calling to him, stretched out languidly on a bed of fluffy pink clouds. His nude form was absolutely stunning, his cock fully erect and pulsing as he curled a finger towards himself, beckoning the boy to come closer.

Seth...

He was beside him now, running a hand down Roman's sculpted abs. The Samoan smiled dreamily and let his head fall back, encouraging him to keep going. Seth could hardly believe it was happening, but he wasn't about to stop and ask questions. When he finally wrapped his fingers around it, Roman moaned and looked at him, his face an odd mix of emotions.

You better hurry up, he said, his voice tinged with urgency.

Seth thought that sounded a bit strange, but he did as he was told and began to stroke the thick shaft in his hand, trying to give as much pleasure as he could.

Sethie, you're gonna be late...

Seth tried to concentrate on working his hand faster, but Roman sat up and grabbed him by the shoulder, looking him in the eye and shaking him roughly back and forth.

Wake up, you idiot! You're gonna be late for school!

Seth awoke in a haze of confusion, eyes snapping open to the sight of Roman leaning over him, trying desperately to rouse him out of bed. The sound of a loud diesel engine outside only agitated him further, and as Roman looked out the window, he sighed in frustration as the school bus drove away.

"Well, you missed the bus...hurry up and get dressed and I'll give you a ride. Come on." He stood back and pulled the covers off of Seth's body, trying to speed up the process. He stopped abruptly and looked down, a smirk gradually pulling up on one side of his mouth. "Uh, you might wanna put that away for now," he remarked, gesturing toward the younger boy's raging erection. He tossed Seth's uniform onto the bed and turned to leave the room, adding, "I'll be in the car, so make it snappy" before walking out.

Seth sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was still groggy and not quite sure if any of this was real, but he began to dress himself anyway. As he pulled on his underwear, he realized that his dick was harder than it had ever been in his life. Groaning, he yanked the briefs up and tried his best to arrange it so that it didn't look quite so prominent inside his uniform slacks. Once he got his pants and shirt on he grabbed his jacket and tie and ran downstairs, bounding out the door and into Roman's car where the older boy sat waiting with the motor running.

"Jeez, I thought I was gonna have to carry you to school still asleep," Ro said as he put the car in gear and pulled away from the curb. "You feelin' ok?" he asked, glancing over with concern.

"Yeah...yes...fine," Seth quickly answered, his cheeks blushing deep red. He clutched his jacket tightly in his lap, hoping that his still-throbbing boner would hurry up and calm down before he got to school. "Sorry, I guess I was just...really tired," he added, the flush creeping down to his neck and making him feel uncomfortably hot.

"Yeah, uhh...well, you had a rough night," Roman replied, his own cheeks turning slightly pink as his fingers drummed nervously on the steering wheel. He wanted to say more, but wisely kept his mouth shut to avoid any further embarrassment.

The remainder of the ride was endured in awkward silence, neither of them wanting to acknowledge the metaphorical elephant in the room. When they finally arrived, Seth hurriedly opened the door and jumped out, slamming it behind him. He turned around to wave goodbye, only to see Roman rolling the window down and calling him back.

"Hey, you should probably eat something. Here, take this," he offered, holding out a $20 bill.

"Nah, I'm all set, really," Seth said, trying to break away.

"Sethie, please...I'm gonna be worried about you all day otherwise," Ro implored, arm still outstretched.

Seth sighed, then came back to the car and took the money, stuffing it in his pants pocket. "Thanks, Romie," he said, smiling as their eyes met. He felt a shameful flutter in his stomach as he gazed at Roman's beautiful mouth, suddenly reminded of how good those plump lips had felt pressed against his.

Roman returned the smile, then waved. "Gimme a call if you want a ride home," he said as he slowly pulled back onto the street and drove away.

"K, see ya," Seth replied, waving back. Just then, the school bell rang and he jumped to attention, hustling into the building. As he ran down the hall toward his classroom, he remembered his necktie and looked down to pull it out of his pocket.

Before he knew what was happening, he was caught by a stiff shoulder from someone walking in the opposite direction. The impact sent him crashing into a row of lockers, his head banging against steel doors.

"Looks like somebody needs to stop thinking about their boyfriend and start watching where they're going," D sneered as he continued to stroll by, casually dusting off his leather jacket. "See you after school, sweetheart."


	8. Chapter 8

All day at school, Seth watched the clock, unsure if he wanted the time to go by faster or slower. His stomach was in knots as he tried to figure out whether he should just call Roman and ask to be picked up, or if he should attempt the walk home by himself. On the one hand, he knew that getting a ride meant that D wouldn't be able to mess with him, but on the other hand, he was getting really tired of being afraid. The only way he ever stood a chance of ending the bullying would be if he could find the courage to stand up for himself. Unfortunately, past experience had taught him that any attempt to stand up to D and his boys always resulted in a lot of punches, kicks, and general abuse.

It wasn't really even the physical bruises that hurt Seth the most. He had actually gotten pretty good at cleaning up scrapes with peroxide and bandaging sprained fingers. But it was the psychological scarring, the invisible damage caused by the harsh, cruel words hurled at him in anger that was taking the biggest toll on him.

To make matters worse, Seth couldn't understand why D had chosen to target him in the first place. To his knowledge, he had never done anything even remotely disrespectful to D or any of his scruffy cohorts. In fact, he had taken great care to cut them a wide berth anytime he encountered them in school or out in public. He certainly had heard the rumors about D; that his dad was a drug addict who ended up in jail, leaving the boy's mother to try to find a way to keep a roof over their heads despite not having enough education to get a minimum-wage job. He had also heard that she was a former prostitute, but the current schoolyard dirt was that she was back to turning tricks again, often leaving D to fend for himself for days at a time while she went off on one of her frequent alcohol-fueled benders.

In a way, Seth felt sorry for the clearly troubled young man. Even though he had been serving as D's personal punching bag for months, he had inexplicably come to develop an odd level of sympathy toward his tormentor. He often found himself wondering if D was just as miserable as he was, but just lacked any coping skills aside from taking his anger out on others. If circumstances had been different, Seth might have tried to reach out to him, or perhaps even befriend him. But there was no indication that D wanted anything to do with him except to beat him up on a regular basis.

Seth's heart sank as he heard the bell ring, indicating that school was over for the day. On the way out of the classroom, he thought again about calling for a ride home from Roman, but at that moment he didn't really feel like having to deal with yet another awkward situation like he had dealt with that morning. Instead, he exited through the front doors and started walking through the courtyard in front of the school, trying his best to be as inconspicuous as possible.

His attempt at being invisible didn't work, however. He had just made it to the edge of the road when he saw a familiar figure approaching on his left. He glanced over and saw a short, stocky boy with black hair pedaling straight at him on a shoddy BMX bike. It was Sami, D's right-hand henchman.

"Hey girlie, where ya goin'?" Sami shouted, still moving toward him. Seth's pulse quickened as he instinctively turned in the opposite direction and picked up his pace, desperate to avoid any sort of confrontation. He pretended he didn't hear, but Sami rode past and began circling Seth like a shark, calling out mockingly, "Aww, don't run away, little girl...I just wanna talk to you."

"Please, just leave me alone," Seth responded, refusing to make eye contact. He could already feel the emotions welling up within him, and the last thing he needed was to have anybody see him crying.

"What's the matter? You're not scared, are you?" Sami retorted, his beady eyes narrowing as he circled around behind Seth and pulled out a sawed-off baseball bat from his backpack. He aimed his bike straight at his target and started to pedal as fast as his stubby legs could take him, veering off to the side at the last possible second and clipping Seth behind the knees with the improvised weapon, sending him crumpling to the ground.

Seth landed face down, his body sliding across the grass and finally coming to rest a few feet from where he fell. The impact knocked the wind out of him, and as he lay there gasping for air, he heard footsteps coming toward him. He was just about to attempt to roll over onto his back when he then heard the voice that never failed to send a sickening chill down his spine.

"Hey, not in front of the school, dumbass...you wanna get arrested again? What did I tell you about that?" D chastised, coming up to stand beside Sami. He cuffed the shorter boy on the back of his head to get his point across, then held his hand out, snapping his fingers impatiently. "Smokes," he commanded, looking down at Seth and smirking as he waited for the other boy to comply.

Sami quickly reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, handing one to D and lighting it for him. D took a long pull from it and then crouched down, blowing the acrid smoke directly into Seth's reddened face. "Well, well, well...looks like we got ourselves a damsel in distress, don't we?" he chided, taking another drag and blowing the smoke at Seth once more. "Whaddya think? Should we save her?" he asked, standing back up and looking over his shoulder at his partner in crime.

"Psshh...no way," Sami replied, lighting a cigarette for himself. He leaned over and folded his arms across the handlebars of his bike, his mouth curling downward into a scowl. "I wanna see the little bitch cry."

D let out a raspy chuckle, which then turned into a coughing fit. He loudly cleared his throat, hocking up a wad of phlegm and spitting it on the ground inches from Seth's head. He dug the toe of his boot underneath Seth's shoulder and kicked him over onto his back, then grabbed him by his tie and pulled up on it, causing it to tighten around his neck like a noose.

Seth's eyes widened in terror and he clawed at the piece of fabric that was threatening to choke him out. "S-stop...please," hebegged, his face turning beet red for the second time that day. He suddenly remembered the money that Roman had given him and jammed his hand into his pants pocket, pulling out the twenty dollar bill and holding it up so D could see it. "Here, take it...it's all I've got," he croaked, still struggling to breathe.

D paused his tormenting and looked at the money, then let go of Seth's necktie and snatched the bill roughly from his shaking hand. He sighed, blowing a puff of smoke out of his nostrils, then grabbed Seth's hand and yanked him up onto his feet, pulling him in until they stood nose to nose. D stared him down for a very long moment, watching the tears that were leaking from the corners of Seth's eyes with bitter amusement. "Consider yourself very lucky, little girl. 20 bucks is exactly what I charge to keep from slapping those tears right off your pretty little face," he growled. "And you can tell your sugar daddy that he's gonna have to start paying you more to suck his dick...unless you want to get hurt worse next time."

"Yeah, right," Sami piped up. "Lil' faggot probably does it for free."

D laughed once again, but this time his laughter was cut off as he looked over Seth's shoulder and saw something that made his expression go slack and the color drain from his face. "C'mon, let's go," he said to Sami, an edge of urgency in his voice. "We need to find somebody to buy us some beers." He turned and jogged across the street, flanked closely by Sami on his bike. The two disappeared down an alley just as Roman pulled up in his car next to Seth.

"Hey, I just got done at the gym and figured I'd swing by and get you, seeing as how it was on the way home anyway," Roman called out of the open window. "C'mon, get in."

Seth breathed a sigh of relief, brushing the dirt off his jacket. He turned away and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, not wanting Ro to see him coming apart. He swallowed his emotions and turned back around, only to find Roman looking back at him with great concern. Seth opened the door and got in, his eyes cast down to his feet. He remained silent as Ro drove off down the street, relieved that the encounter was over, but sickened by the knowledge that his troubles were just beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

Roman drove in silence for a few minutes, wanting to say something but unsure of where to start. Eventually he couldn't stand the suspense anymore and decided to try to get Seth to open up to him.

"So...those kids you were with...they friends of yours?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Seth continued looking down as he expelled a sharp breath through his nose and shook his head slowly. "No," he answered. "Just some kids I go to school with." He fiddled with his tie and turned his gaze out the window, watching the cityscape roll by and wishing he could be anywhere else.

Roman nodded, thoughtfully stroking his goatee. He had noticed the grass stains on the front of Seth's shirt when he had entered the car, but didn't know exactly how to broach the subject of how he had gotten them. "Well, I'm glad to hear you're not friends with those little shitheads. I swear, those two punks are probably responsible for half the vandalism in this town."

"Yeah, probably," Seth mumbled, still staring out the window.

Ro bit his lip apprehensively, not wanting to say anything that would sound like an interrogation. "Did you fall down or something? You look kinda...roughed up." He glanced over at Seth, looking down at his shirt.

Seth shifted around in his seat, pulling the flaps of his jacket closer together to cover up his chest. He looked over at Roman, eyes shifting away quickly when he saw him looking back at him. "Yeah. I fell. I'm a klutz, I guess."

"Uh-huh," Ro said, unconvinced. He drove for a few more minutes as he thought about what else to say. Finally, he decided to change the subject, hoping to lessen the tension between them.

"So, did you get a decent lunch today, at least?"

Seth looked over at him nervously, his heart jumping in his chest as he remembered where the money Roman had given him had gone. "Y-yeah," he lied. "Thanks again for that, by the way...you really didn't have to."

Ro glanced over, catching Seth's gaze for a moment and smiling warmly. "Hey, I couldn't let you starve, now could I?"

Seth opened his mouth to reply, but just as he started to speak, his stomach growled loudly, the sound plainly audible throughout the car. He quickly clammed up, his arms wrapping around his midsection in an attempt to quiet his rumbling gut.

"Sounds like whatever you had, you didn't eat enough," Roman joked awkwardly. "How 'bout I take you out for some sushi later? It would give us a chance to catch up a little bit. I feel like we haven't really had a chance to talk since I've been home."

"Um...yeah, sure," Seth said, distracted. The thought of spending time alone with Roman would have usually excited him, but this time he was worried about how he was going to keep up the façade that everything was okay, especially if it happened to come under the scrutiny of the one person he hated lying to more than anyone else.

Sensing Seth's discomfort, Ro reached over and put a hand on his thigh, squeezing it gently. "We don't have to talk about school if you don't want to. I just...I miss seeing your face, is all."

Seth looked down at the hand on his leg, suddenly overtaken by a rush of conflicting emotion that threatened to spill out in tears. He swallowed hard, resting his much smaller hand on top of Roman's and forcing a smile. "I missed you too. More than you could imagine."

Ro continued to drive, not moving his hand away for fear that the moment would end. The two boys sat in silence until they arrived at Seth's house and pulled into the driveway. Finally, Roman slid his hand off of the other boy's leg and put the car in park.

"So, whaddya say I come back and pick you up around 6-ish? I still gotta shower and get ready first...I'm kinda sweaty and gross right now," he said, tugging on the front of his dingy practice jersey.

Seth looked over, his gaze immediately dropping down to Roman's crotch, his large bulge visible beneath the shorts he was wearing. He forced himself to look away, not wanting to get caught staring at it. "Sure...6 is fine, I guess."

"Well jeez, don't sound so excited," Ro said somewhat sarcastically. "You sure you want to?"

"Yeah...I mean, yes. It sounds great," Seth answered, trying to sound more certain. He smiled, looking Roman in the eye. "Can't wait."

"Well okay then. See you in a couple hours, cutie."

Seth blushed slightly at Ro's statement, smiling shyly. "You're a dork," he replied as he opened the door and started to get out.

"Takes one to know one," Roman shot back, reaching over and cuffing the smaller boy on his backside as he exited the vehicle.


End file.
